


Because, I Want You Too

by Transcendental Entity (Polaroid_Memoir)



Series: One Fine Morning [2]
Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Transcendental%20Entity
Summary: Some mornings you just can't get a break, especially not with Griffith around.Companion piece to Because I Want You
Relationships: Griffith/Guts (Berserk)
Series: One Fine Morning [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709554
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Because, I Want You Too

He’d been awake since just before dawn, but he was too content to get up. He didn’t want to wake Griffith either, who currently lay with his back entirely flush against his body. 

He leant up on one elbow and carefully brushed Griffith’s hair away from where it had fallen around his face; he was certainly less irritating when he was asleep than when he was awake. Right now he looked harmless, innocent even, in his slumber, but Guts knew better. He knew that nestled against him was one of the most dangerous men to ever grace the battlefield. 

He came to settle back down onto the bedroll again, enjoying the quiet, he wrapped his free arm around Griffith and closed his eyes. 

He only became aware that he’d drifted off again when he felt Griffith take hold of his hand. He’d never done it before, but it wasn’t terrible. He squeezed back, reciprocating the gesture. 

“Ah, so you are awake,” Griffith said quietly. 

Annoying. He didn’t want to talk, not yet. He felt relaxed and wanted to stay that way. He knew once Griffith got going it was really hard to shut him up again. He buried his head into the back of Griffith’s shoulder in defiance.

“Well, that’s fine, we don’t have to make a move for a while-” 

“Shh. Talkin’ too much,” He said, hoping in vain that he wouldn’t have to engage his mind. 

Griffith snickered at him, the asshole. But maybe if he didn’t move he’d be able to put off breakfast and philosophising for another half hour. Or maybe not; just a few moments later Griffith tried to move. 

That bastard. He considered forcing him to stay by restraining him—his arm was already preventing Griffith from getting up—but thought better of it and yielded. Instead he chose to make his grievance known. 

“You said we had time.”

“We do, I just felt like sitting up,” Griffith replied coolly. 

The sunlight shining through the canvas of the tent caught Griffiths' features just right, and in that soft light he almost looked pretty. Damn it. He felt entirely powerless to say anything. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, were you comfortable?” Griffith asked in a mocking tone.

Okay so he may be pretty. But he was still insufferable. He rolled over, facing away from the morning-destroying monster, feeling embarrassed. Of course he’d been comfortable. He’d intended to stay that way too. 

Griffith often tried his patience, he was always smug and self assured. It pissed him off; he knew Griffith got a kick out of tormenting him too. But maybe it was worth it just to see Griffith smile. Shit. He didn’t want to acknowledge that was why he put up with it. 

But it was true. The times Griffith actually smiled or laughed were when he was joking at Guts' expense. And he kinda liked that he could do that. Shit was addictive. 

He felt a tug on his shoulder, which was pretty much as good an apology as he was going to get. He rolled back over and let his head rest in Griffith’s lap. 

It wasn't what he wanted this morning, but he could live with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Berserk train keeps on chugging babey. 
> 
> I just got some kindof idea to show the difference between Griffith and Guts. I hope y'all like it! 
> 
> And another big thank to my anonymous beta reader for helps with grammar and continued cheerleading efforts ✨


End file.
